Conventionally, in vehicles such as passenger cars, pneumatic tires constructed from rubber, organic fiber materials, steel members, and the like have been used.
In recent years, an investigation is conducted to use resin materials, particularly thermoplastic resins and thermoplastic elastomers as the tire materials, in view of weight reduction, ease of molding, and easy recycling.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-104008 and JP-A No. 03-143701 disclose pneumatic tires formed by using thermoplastic polymer materials.
In JP-A No. 03-143701, a reinforcing layer in which a reinforcing cord is helically wound continuously in the circumferential direction of the tire is provided on the outer surface in the tire radial direction at the tread bottom of the tire main body (tire frame), to improve the resistance to cutting or resistance to puncture of the tire main body.